Nova Initia
by ForestOfImagination
Summary: An alternate reality. The world that we know is dying... and one is at hand to take its place. War is coming and the only way out of this mess is the strange boy who appeared. Pushed into a place where only he can make a difference, will he be a pawn for other's control, or will he find the strength to save them all?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **Nova Initia**

 **New Beginnings**

It came in a flash.

Screams; wails of pain; crazed laughter; shouts; moans.

The memories were untouched in his mind. Well, he doubted that anyone could forget it; he wished for a way to forget. Who wouldn't?

It was a meeting like any other, just outside lay a bucolic town, almost like someone had painted it for them especially. The deafening shouts of arguments surrounded him in familiarity, as stupid as it sounded he felt like he was home; seeing two other engaged in a fist fight, he let out a boisterous laugh.

And then it happened.

He spun around to see if his people were okay, then his eyes were assaulted with the sight of mutilated bodies, splayed out on the floor, several limbs no longer attached. He felt bile rise in his throat. It was as if Dante constructed it himself hoping to settle fear in others hearts, to doubt their very existence. How could they be here if that happened? How could they carry on after having seen his family's bodies strewn about like soldiers on barbed wire? To know how easy death came? He still shuddered at the sight burned forever in his memories, the fear, the blood, his bod-

Still, sweet welcomed relief filled over him when he remembered that they were not gone like him, they did say they were stronger than him in ways he never could be but that was a lie he knew he was strong, he cared for him when he was scared, alone and hungry he gave up everything for him _Even though you threw it all back into his fac-_ that was strength that they could not recreate or give to him when he needed it.

 _But the bodies…_

He let out a shaky breath, if he didn't know them better he could of not recognised one from the other. Wales face was charred like he was thrown on his side into a fire and left there, his blond hair and eyebrows gone only his bright blue eyes remained untouched from the burns. And Northern Ireland was the same burns all over his body; his face was completely unrecognisable except from his Lilly pad green eyes that were so alike and different from _him._ But Scotland - oh! It was terrible! He couldn't open his eyes because the never ending flow of blood pushed them closed again and again and again and again- His pitiful calls for his brothers broke his heart it was like an abandoned kitten mewing for its mother. His body had several deep lacerations staining the once cream coloured carpet that once reminded him of vanilla ice cream, to a sea of red.

He remembered crouching down next to Scotland to detect any enmities that attacked them, when he saw him. Oh God! He felt anything that used to hold any joy in him drain out slowly, feeling the worlds weight slowly settle upon his shoulders, to be honest he expected Atlas to scream profanities at him in Greek and run away to do what titans do, than hold up the world- obviously. He remembered his breaths were short and quick as if he having a panic attacks when he stumbled next to his body.

He wasn't breathing like the others.

He started slapping his face, screaming at his lifeless body. _Don't leave me you selfish coward! For God sakes come back or ill break every single one of your girly little tea cups and then we will see who is more selfish!_ Tears poured from eyes After a few minutes when everybody composed themselves and made the decision what was up and down they dragged him of the body, trying to breathe life into him but it was all for nought.

Arthur was still dead and it was his fault.

E.D

That was when he tried to find out what happened he travelled to England all over: London, Dorset, Essex, Norfolk, Bristol, Gloucestershire, North Hampton, Shropshire, Stoke, Yorkshire, Tyne & wear, Manchester and Liverpool. His economy had failed so badly that it killed him and injured his brothers, he was so angry at him why didn't he ask for help? He could have saved him and his brothers! He could of lived with him so he could carry on acting stupid so he would give him scathing remarks about well, everything that he did! They could have lived like a happy family with him, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, Northern Ireland, Canada and even France! It would be a very dysfunctional family yes, but he could have -should have- would have—

Everyone said to stop looking for something that doesn't exist, it hurt yes, but when he goes to his house and finds anything that- he didn't know! Just something that he could keep, maybe his fairy tale book or his tea cups?

He looked in the car mirror, looking at his sunken in cheeks and lifeless blue eyes that once held everything and everyone in them. He grumbled under his breath _Stupid Arthur, why do you drive on the wrong side of the road?_ _It's the right way you bloody dunce!_ he chuckled yeah, that would be what he would say back, Damn why did it always have to rain in England?

"Yeh sure this is where you want to go lad?" he looked at the driver "Yeah man, right here." The driver smiled "Wonderful na' tha' be a hundred an' eighty quid mate." He blinked in surprise "A hundred and eighty!? We haven't been driving far enough to be fifteen!" the driver smile was more devious now "Well I need it for meh family, are you that cold hearted that you wouldn't pay and extra hundred an' sixty quid to go to me sick daughter? We can't afford it anymore, you know because the money is nearly worthless not like you Americans can understand you didn't help." The driver scowled, Alfred felt a surge of anger a big fat 'no' was on the tip of his tongue when he saw the picture of a little brown haired girl with green eyes on a hospital bed and the driver giving her a hug and a big smile on the dash board, his heart ached her eyes were the same as Arthur's, not to mention if he didn't give the money Arthur would say to him something like _What a 'Hero' you are not saving a terminally ill little girl!_ Alfred sighed "Fine." When he put the money in his hand and got out of the taxi putting up his umbrella, the driver failed to notice that he put an extra two hundred pounds in his hands. "I hope you're proud of me Arthur that was most of my money, when I go home I think I'll walk to the airport." He mumbled.

Walking up Arthur's front garden he looked at the drooping flowers. He smiled he knew Arthur was a pansy he planted those flowers. I mean, who else would plant them with the colours and pattern of the union jack? He laughed Arthur was such an idiot at times. Fishing the keys out of his pocket he unlocked the door, he grimaced at the horrible squeaking sound the door made. Man, did Arthur ever oil his doors? It sounded absolutely terrible! Closing the door behind him and taking his shoes and coat off he started to wander the house.

"God Arthur is such an old man, what is this? Ha-ha! No way little fairy outfits? He's insane."

He was about to pick up the fairy outfits when he heard the creaking of floor boards, oh the house was all creaky so he could tell where other people where in the house! Old habits die hard I guess? Well he _was_ a pirate.

Slowly he picked up a cricket bat he found in a cupboard, now how was he supposed to get upstairs without alarming the intruder? Damn Arthur complicating everything! Getting upstairs mostly without standing on creaky stairs he opened the door like you would on a crime film, what do you expect? He is a Hero!

Nothing.

Opening another door carefully he looked around, nothing. Where was the intruder!? "Alright I know you are there, come out and I'll be merciful!" he growled was the guy playing him for a fool? "Come out now!" he shouted. But before he could take a step he slipped on a piece of clothing on the middle of Arthur's room "Whoa!" he looked down at his foot "Stupid clothes, why are you here in the first place!" before he could stand up a strawberry-blond blur jumped out the pile of clothes and bit his leg "Ow! What the hell bro?!" the little menace jumped up and ran down the hall screaming bloody murder "Oi! Come back here!" he ran after him.

After a bit of running around the big house he got bored and grabbed the kid when he ran past, twisting him a round he looked at his face about to shout what he was doing there, when he froze.

His face.

It was….. no it couldn't be.

The boy's face was round and chubby but that was expected since he was around the age of nine, but his eyes were Arthur's green, his hair strawberry blond but still the same wild and untamed look, his mouth, nose and even freckles that Arthur had was still the same. The only thought running through his mind was who- what this boy was. But before he could question him the boy ripped out of his grip and ran down the hall, snapping out of his daze he desperately ripped his phone out of his pocket and dialled his brother.

"Bro you really need to see this like right now A.S.A.P!"

"What? Where? Do you know what the time is, Alfred?"

"Just call others and come here!" he screamed down the phone. "I don't know where you are Alf-" he hung up on him running down the garden over the road to where he saw the boy run into.

E.D

He was scowling "Why are we here America?" he scratched the back of his head "Well I think I saw England?" everyone groaned "He's gone!" Scotland shushed the person who shouted out and looked at America "Is that a question or a statement?"

"Uhh statement?"

He rubbed his forehead "When ya said 'ya think' do you mean ya know you saw him or 'ya think'?" he blinked "I think? - No, I saw him." He didn't even pause "So, ya are sure you were not hallucinating in any way? To be honest you look like you have, have ya seen yourself? Have ya been eating and sleeping well?" he scratched his nose "Well sorta…yeah I have." He glared at him "For god sakes America ya have brought me here all the way from home claiming that ya have seen my baby brother, _alive_ when I could be looking after the ones seriously injured!" Scotland now had a shine to his eyes, his own widened in surprise "I-I'm sorry I didn't think that-" Scotland cut him off "Of course ya didn't ya never do, did ya know what you did to 'im when you left? Ya smashed 'im like a mirror and left us to pick up the pieces up again, not mentioning we didn't know where they were supposed to fit and he probably gone because of your selfish mista-" he cut himself off and looked towards the trees "Well, shall we go on this stupid wild goose chase laddie?" he grinned "Yeah, let's go. Okay France, Germany come with me. Canada and Scotland you check west. Spain and the Italy's you check the east."

Striding through the forest, he looked for tracks that mini-Arthur would of left behind "So, how long has he been in here?" He looked at him "Hmm? Oh, one day." Scotland huffed "Why? Did you lose 'im like the pansy ya are?"

"I know let's play the 'be quiet game', after all it was Arthur favourite game." Canada butted in. Alfred rolled his eyes in unison with Scotland, after realising so they both shot daggers at each other with their eyes.

E.D

"Ve~! When we find bambino-England I could make pasta and won't make me eat his terrible food! And we could play eye spy and colour drawings of flowers and then we can visit big brother Romano and make more pasta and then we could go to Germany's hous-" Romano scowled "We're not doing any of that, after we find the brat both you and I are going home and _then_ we can make pasta." Then he mumbled under his breath "I don't know why we even came I don't like that bastard-England."

"I know Lovi! We can all go to my place and eat tomatoes and have a fiesta!"

"Yay!" Feliciano cheered, Romano's cheeks reddened "We are not doing any of that you tomato-bastardo!" Spain frowned. "Why Lovi? You kno-" before he could say anything a branch broke from the tree above him and landed on his head instantly knocking him out "Veee~! What should we do Romano!" Feliciano looked towards his brother in alarm and clinging onto his arm "I don't know, get off me!" tears sprung to his eyes "Waaaahhh! Geermmaannnyyy heeelllp!"

"Stop shouting! You're gonna scare the kid! He's probably around here somewhere!"

Hearing Italy's wail from far away, he sighed and started to jog in to him "Oi Allemagne where are you going?"

"Italy needs help I'll be back." He always seemed to be always running towards Italy no matter what he wanted help for he was there to help him, but sometimes he felt when was he going to stop running? A country had died a strong one that had lived for years and years that had experience with the world and how it worked. Who was to say that he wouldn't die too? After all since it was proved a country could die it was only matter of time to his downfall, but who would protect Italy when he died? Run all over Europe to Africa and tie his shoelaces? He knew all countries were selfish no matter how caring or innocent they were, if they weren't they wouldn't survive. In this cruel world it was survival of the fittest doing kind things only to want something back in return, he couldn't just sit by and watch Italy getting thrown to the dogs he wanted- no _needed_ to protect him.

They were best friends after all.

E.D

"Get off me!"

"Waaahh! Im scared Romano! Where is Germany?"

"I don't know! But I won't be surprised if he could find us when you're being this loud!"

Then Germany appeared out of the bushes grumbling about stupid English weather making the mud wet and stick to his shoes. "Germany! The tree doesn't like Spain and it made him go to sleep heeelp!" sighing Germany made his way to the unconscious Spain "He's fine he will just get a bruise on his head." Romano scowled at him "Took you long enough you potato-bastard!" and huffed looking up the tree. "Well from the looks of it I will have to carry Spai-"

"Shush." Germany blinked in surprise what? What was that for? "Why do-" he was again cut off "I think I saw something in the tree potato-bastard."

"Veeee~ what is it big brother?"

"I don't know." He grumbled "Ah there it is again! Sausage-bastard climb up there and see what it is!"

"What? Why me?" he scowled "Because shut up."

"Fine."

Climbing the tree proved harder than expected "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Hurry up you bastard!"

Finally when he got up to a high branch he looked around him, well maybe Romano was seeing things. He should probably get Spain inside-

A flash of blue and red swam across his vision, what was that? Looking around once more he saw him.

The boy.

Supposedly England, but he could see the subtle differences between them that America couldn't, the boy had strawberry blond hair, his eyebrows were not as monstrous and more freckles than him. He was obviously not England but the resemblance was uncanny he could pass of as his son he guessed. He held out his hand "Come down with me, I'll take care of you, okay? Come on." Eventually the boy was in arm's length Germany the one not to waste opportunities pulled him closer and climbed down the tree.

"Germany! The bambino-England is so cute! Now we can play games have the pasta!"

"Not yet Italy we need to find the others and figure out who is going to take care of him."

The boy didn't know it yet but he needed all the luck he could get in this world of selfishness and personified countries.

E.D

 **So probably some of you know that British healthcare is free, so i have changed it so that people have to pay for it because of the collapse of the government. just to clear things up :)**

 **Also i will try to update as much as i can,**

 **no promises.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Nova Initia

New Beginnings

"We all know I should have 'im."

Silence settled on the room. "No." everyone stared at him "He was my brother so I should look after him." Scotland glared at him "If you haven't noticed I was 'is actual brother, not you. You were just a replacement for the ones he lost." America shot up glaring at him "Take that back." Scotland grinned maliciously at him knowing he struck a nerve "Never."

Germany sighed "That's it I cannot be doing this, the boy will stay with Scotland and we will sort this out tomorrow."

"Well that would be great if I knew where he was." Everyone looked around frantically for the boy only to find an empty chair.

Oh hell.

E.D

Sealand was really sick of being kicked out of world meetings, he deserved to be there! He was a nation no matter what anyone said! After getting kicked out of a meeting for the millionth time Sealand finally gave and wandered around the streets of London, seeing a scruffy dressed teenager leering at him he looked quickly at the ground no good getting into more trouble. Eventually his feet brought him to a lonely run down park with a lone figure sitting on a swing, deciding that he wanted to indulge his childish side for once he skipped towards the swings next to the figure. When he came closer he saw what the person looked like, he was a small about nine years old with strawberry blonde coloured hair with freckles. To him the small boy looked innocent and he dare say cute- to an extent obviously no real country admitted someone was cute and he was totally a country. Plopping down on the swing next to the boy he declared loudly "I'm Peter, who are you?" the boy head swivelled to look at him so fast he could swear he was always looking at him.

Opening his mouth the boy tried to spit out the strange language that the boy did in front of him, only to close his mouth in defeat and frown at the so-called-Peter-boy-thing. Sealand pouted, "Have you got a sore throat? That's okay; I remember when I had it really bad I couldn't talk for two whole days! But mother-Tino got me some hot tea so it didn't hurt so much." The boy in front of Sealand blinked and gave him a heart melting smile. He didn't know who this Peter-boy-thing was but he knew he did like him a lot so he followed in his lead playing on the park and running about like hooligans until the sun slowly sank turning a soft orange setting a soft glow shining on the two boys.

Peter, finally realising that it would soon turn dark turned to the boy and frowned "I'm sorry, I have to go home now it's getting late" The smile slipped off the boy's face leaving a horror struck countenance, Peter's eyes widened when he saw tears bubble up in the boys eyes "Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't cry! I'm sorry!" wiping away his tears the boy opened his mouth "C-come you b-back?" after seconds of staring at the boy in amazement he said "Yes! Yes! Don't worry I'll be back!" the boy's lips quirked up as some broken smile. Peter smiled back oblivious to the glint of cunning developing in the young boys deep green eyes

E.D

The world meeting building was in chaos. If looking now it would look comical and utter hilarity but then it was just panic and fear. France feeling that it was the perfect time for groping people apparently using 'Angleterre could be hiding anywhere!' as an excuse, Italy fearing for his life hid under Russia's coat causing him so turn menacingly towards the poor Italian chanting 'KOL KOL KOL KOL' while Poland thinking it was a good idea to bring his pony into the building galloping screaming for England to come out with a petrified Lithuania clinging to him in fear he would be trampled by the horse like some other unlucky countries that got in the way. Japan now knowing that the situation was now life or death brought out his kantana slicing Romano's deadly tomatoes in half protecting some Asian countries behind him, Germany the ever sensible country hid under the table waiting for it to all to blow over with Latvia, Canada and Spain, supposedly sending emotional support to Latvia who was shaking in his boots looking at the countries around him (besides Canada of course). The Nordic countries seemed to be handling alright avoiding flying food- Romano, clothes- France, knives-Belarus and sheep- I have no idea. Until Denmark whipped out his axe and started smashing everything in his vicinity including China in a confusing panda and cake situation.

After a few minutes it died down enough for Germany to climb on top of the table and shout at everyone to stop and sit down and orderly look for England in the building "He takes the fun out of everything." Denmark muttered to a petrified Latvia, obviously seen his axe in action. Tino and Berwald decided it was about time to look for Sealand since he was kicked out the meeting beforehand only to not see him anywhere; normally he was sat in reception sulking about one of his 'brilliant' plans to be recognised as a country failed. Fearing the worst they set out to the streets looking for him there. After avoiding several people looking less that truthful to talk to they came across a park spotting him in a park with apparently a human boy, Tino ran towards him hurriedly seeing the 'human' boy "Peter? What are you doing here and why is _he_ here? Are you okay?" Sealand smiled at him "Yeah! I was playing with… um… what's your name?" the mystery boy pulled his eyes away from staring at Finland and looked at Peter and shrugged his shoulders, taken aback Peter shouted "What? You don't have one! Don't worry I'll give you one! Um… how about David?" scrunching his nose the boy shook his head "Hmm...Luke? Thomas? no? Henry?" the boy violently shook his head "Oh! I know! Peter!" the boy stared at him, Tino spoke up "He can't have your name Peter." Sealand looked up at Berwald and Tino questioningly "Why not? Peters a fine name!" Finland sighed "It's yo'r n'me." Sweden added "Oh, well that is a good reason!"

"Ettin." Everyone's head swivelled to the small boy

"What?" Sealand asked

"My name, Ettin." Finland blinked "Oh, well Ettin would you like to stay with us for the night?" Berwald looked at Finland flabbergasted while Sealand laughed and celebrated with Ettin who looked a bit confused at Peter's sudden joy but jumped up and down with him regardless.

E.D

"Why'd y'u let him c'me h're?"

"Because I cannot leave him to a crippled family and an unstable home, we don't need this new England to be as broken as the last one. I just couldn't let it happen."

"He's g'ne thr'ugh w'rse in his l'fe."

"Yes, that England had. This one is new a child this is not England this is Ettin." Berwald stared at him "F'ne."

Finland smiled and turned towards the meal he was preparing, it being nearly done asked Sweden to gather everyone to the table. "This is delicious! Thanks Mum! It's good isn't it? What do you think Ettin?" looking up from his meal he nodded "Yes, very good." Sealand grinned "I knew it! It's good I think it's my favourite meal so far! What about you Ettin?"

"Like fish and chips." Sealand blinked "What?! Ew, no! Everything that jerk makes is gross! Why don't you think this one's better?" Ettin cocked his head to the side "Less meat." Peter's lips twitched and he started laughing at Ettin's bluntness eventually everyone joined in.

After the meal they all settled around a fire and started roasting marshmallows due to Peters insistence, Ettin was obviously was confused at why they were burning the yummy food and sneakily stuffed them in his mouth before someone put them his on the stick he was holding.

"Oh I love this don't you Ettin? It's so fun! Don't you think?" Ettin caught off guard by Sealand's loud proclamations just hummed and not-so-sneakily swallowed the marshmallows he had in his mouth, unaware of Tino small chuckles towards him. Suddenly Peter wailed in sadness at his failed attempts to roast his marshmallows, he looked towards Ettin's perfectly roasted marshmallows with a feral hungry look on his face making Ettin feel incredibly uncomfortable, pulling out his stick the fire he and shift trying to ignore Sealand's look.

"Hey Ettin can I have one of your marshmallows since you keep eating your un-roasted ones!" putting a fake innocent façade on denying that he ever eat them before he roasted them seeing that it was hopeless he scowled "Why, aren't mine?" Tino blinked surprised, Sweden just stared at him calmly every country was selfish Ettin just didn't know what was the right the thing to do after all he was a child, and sometimes they can be more selfish than anyone. "Yes, b't it's th' r'ght th'ng to do." Ettin looked down at the golden lumps on his stick and passed it to Peter. Leaving him shocked until Ettin reached for the bag of marshmallows and stuffed his face with them making Peter giggle.

"Right boys you should go to be now it's getting really late."

E.D

The first thing he could remember was rain.

He couldn't feel the cold rain shooting down on him like bullets he was just a ghost then, he didn't really comprehend things either all he really knew was to take things he needed and stay safe. Instincts that all countries were born with unless they would have all died at one point, emotions he thought were frivolous things a waste of time they wouldn't get you anywhere, well that's what he said to England. They both knew that they had to mute their feelings so they could carry on and get stronger, that was the code of pirates, oh how he loved to follow England watching him get stronger it made him happier he supposed Ettin didn't care it made him feel fulfilled like he helped the world, but sometimes he didn't when he ransacked towns hearing peoples cries of fear, that made him feel an uncomfortable emotion.

Later he would realise it was guilt.

It seemed so long ago now, his supposedly sin free hands, too young to be committing horrible crimes were stained with blood of massacres he supported. His back covered in the invisible scars of slavery and mistreatment to innocents, he was anything but sin free he goaded on bloody battles convinced men to do horrible things in the name of the so called greater good for the empire.

E.D

When Tino woke up his nose was greeted with a wonderful smell… almost like pancakes…his eyes snapped open no one in the house ever made breakfast it was normally him and he wasn't sure if Berwald or Peter knew how to make pancakes, which meant that Ettin was making it.

He flew down the stairs, he knew of England's terrible cooking whenever it was mentioned to Netherlands a haunted horror filled look came into eyes. He did not want that to happen to anyone plus his kitchen design was new, really he expected a burnt charcoal looking lump and his stove on fire.

But what he saw was very different Ettin was stood on a stool flipping perfect golden pancakes a lovely smell in the air.

"Ettin?" he looked back "Hmm yes? Hungry? Food on table."

"What?... how did you do this?" Ettin gave a smirk as if he didn't know what cooking was causing him to blush.

"You shouldn't cook that's my job why don't you sit down and I'll take over?" frowning Ettin opened his mouth to argue but before he could doorbell rang. Shooting Ettin a confused look he walked to the hall and opened the door to an extremely angry Scotland staring down at him.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"


End file.
